In The Closet
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Arthur was busy at the conference, writing down notes on what Ludwig was saying. However, he was bored as hell. That was when Alfred, his secret partner, passes a note to him that says to meet him at the closet! Arthur knew right away what it meant and there it began Arthur's moment of pleasure. Rated M, USUK, one-shot, please enjoy!


**I'm so pumped up in making my one-shots that I decided to make USUK! But this time...it's another M rated one. I'm a little bashful when it comes to details about sex, but I'll do my very best in making this so good that you'll drool! **

_In The Closet_

Arthur Kirkland was busy writing up his notes during the conference meeting. His mind was only recording the words of which Ludwig spoke of, discussing about the economy problem. Writing down the exact words with his sharpest pencil, he concentrated only that...however he was somewhat distracted by the person who sat next to him. Alfred F. Jones was relaxing most of the spared announcement and he looked completely bored.

Alfred noticed the blond man taking a sternly glance at him, but he only smirked as Alfred drummed his fingers on the table. That was when Alfred took his notebook, tore a tiny portion of the paper and scribbled something on it.

Arthur couldn't help but take notice of what he was doing.

Alfred passed Arthur the note. Arthur would usually take it and throw it in the trash, but today was an exception since the conference was getting boring.

Arthur read the note and nearly gasped.

_meet me __ closet after__ dis_

Arthur's eyebrow twitched because of the literary sentence looked like a child's work. Nonetheless, Arthur wrote his reply along with a snarky remark about his boyfriend's sentence. Instead of a grumpy look, he received a cheeky look.

* * *

Gentle panting was heard, passing out from Arthur's lips as his pleasure turned immensely delicious. Beads of sweat quickly run down his neck and soaked in his white shirt with a green jacket half-way taken off. Alfred was on his knees, his mouth kissing the half-erected penis of his lover. It felt tremendously good with Alfred's wet lips kissing Arthur's penis, but he felt so much anticipation and deep lust.

Arthur covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his pleasing moans from his partner whose eyes shot up in disapproval. He wanted to hear his moans.

"I won't do it if you cover your mouth," Alfred said.

"But-"

Alfred took his wet lips away from Arthur's member and he heard earning whimpers of desire. Arthur had no choice but to take his hand away, he felt so much lust and greed for Alfred's wet lips to touch him down there. He looked down to his partner with begging eyes, he saw a glinting look of vivacity in Alfred's eyes as he slowly and torturously opened his mouth and inserted the member in his mouth. Alfred pushed it deep inside his mouth and Arthur whimpered a pleasing moan as Alfred savored the moment.

Soon, Alfred pumped into rhythm and played around with his tongue to make it much gratifying. This made Arthur groan in deep satisfaction, his breathing becoming misbalanced. Both hearts pounded in symphony as Alfred quickened the pacing to make Arthur even more breathless with lust.

"Ah, A-Alfred!" Arthur cried, "I-I'm going to-"

The words were worthless because the explosive reaction of Arthur moaning deeply and audibly to Alfred who could taste the salty cummings that invaded his mouth. Alfred, without question, swallowed the massive chunks and looked up at Arthur who whimpered at the amount he splurged out of himself. However, Alfred only smirked at his bashful boyfriend as he began to blush much heavier.

"Sooo..." said Alfred and he winked, "I get a BJ since I did you, right?"

Because of that, a furious Arthur appeared in anger.

* * *

Kiku walked down the hallway peacefully, wondering what to do after the meeting. Just then, he saw Arthur whose face pure cherry red dashed passed him like a speeding train! What could make Arthur run like that? Kiku decided not to impose the situation and walked further down. However, Kiku got his answer when he saw the closet door wide opened and showed Alfred with a humongous lump on his head, crawling out with only his body as support.

Kiku rushed to his friend, "What happened to you, Alfred-kun?"

Alfred got to his knees, shaking a little, and said "All I wanted was a BJ. But after I gave Arthur one, he flat out kicked me in the head and dashed off. What did I do, Kiku?"

"YOU GAVE HIM A BJ DESU KA?" Kiku shrieked happily. Not too long, Kiku forgotten his friend and raced off with huge grin and pink flush on his face.

Alfred just stared at him, confused. "Why is he happy that I gave Arthur a BJ?"

* * *

**Alfred: Dude, why did you hit me like that?**

**Arthur: *blushes* I-if I did it, I...I thought I wouldn't do a good job as you... *Alfred flushes at this, then he pounces at him as they begin hot sex on the floor!* **

**Please enjoy this, I hope you like it with all your love!**


End file.
